


Light it up (They put it out)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes that if they ever take the next step, this is a fire that the management will let burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light it up (They put it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Ellie Goulding's song Burn.
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful bail. Thank you for the prompt, sorry if it doesn't really fit what you had in mind, or is anything like the song. I hope you like it anyway.

After weeks on end of being the good guy who Simon, Paul and the rest of management expects him (and the rest of the guys, though frankly they have it worse) to be, Harry is tired. He's tired of not being allowed to be who he wants to be, not being allowed to do what and who he wants. He feels as if he is on the edge of breaking down and he needs to let off some steam. Not the easiest thing to do when you are stuck on a bus with four other guys and a driver who has orders not to stop unless there's a fire.

Harry briefly considers starting a fire, but even he is not that reckless. He knows where to draw a line. Well, most of the time. There has been a few times when he's had a few too many drinks where it's been nothing but dumb luck that it hasn't gotten caught on camera. Or maybe it has gotten caught on camera, but their simply awesome management has put the fire out.

Harry thinks a minute about going to bed, but knows that he will just toss and turn for hours until it's time to get up and do another round of interviews with questions he can answer in his sleep, followed by sound check and a show that night. By the end of tomorrow he will be running on nothing but steam, more so than he already is.

Instead of going to the bunks (because he doesn't want to risk waking up the others, who are all actually asleep), he goes to the lounge area and starts up the TV and Blu-ray. He grabs a film at random - doesn't really feel like paying attention as much as having a background noise to keep his thoughts at bay - and puts it in.

Harry isn't sure how long he's been sitting there when he feels a warm presence next to him. He doesn't have to turn to know that it's Louis. They've all spent so much time together these last few years that they can point each other out in a crowd of thousands while blindfolded. Harry sighs as he folds in on himself at Louis' side. It's comforting, the way Louis smells like sleep, like sandalwood. Like home.

The last thought on Harry's mind before he falls asleep is that he wishes they could stay like this forever. This is where he wants to be, this is who he wants to be with. They haven't talked about it, but he knows that is what Louis wants as well. The fact that they are in the exact same position when Harry wakes up as Niall bursts in, shouting, with Zayn behind him and Louis wide awake on his phone (voice soft as it only gets when he talks to someone from home) tells Harry that Louis might just feels the same.

Harry hopes that this is one fire that the management won't do their best to put out. He hopes that if Louis and he ever move past this awkward limbo that they seem to be stuck in, the management will let the fire burn. Burn, burn, burn...

The end


End file.
